


Friends with Benefits

by Classic_dremora



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Joey says some hurtful things on accident, M/M, M/M Smut, Maybe trans Dammek but I don’t know, Mentions of self-harm, Mood Swings, Pale-Red Vacillation, Panic Attacks, Quadrant Confusion, Short Chapters, Somewhat platonic smut, The trolls go to school and stuff with the humans, Xefros and Dammek live with Joey and Jude, Xefros may or may not be into chubby people, all the trolls live on earth, any random characters mentioned are probably my ocs, its an au were it takes place in the present and on earth, mentions of depression, porn with a plot, so does dammek, troll smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classic_dremora/pseuds/Classic_dremora
Summary: Xefros always new that he was flushed for Dammek. He always wanted to tell him too, but now things are getting complicated





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first hiveswap fic (I’ve written other fics though) so I’m not really good at the characters yet.

You have always been flushed for Tetrarch Dammek. You’ve also always been so close to him, so close that you could almost tell him. But you don’t. You mean, you’ve even kissed him before, among other things. However, you’re relationship has saying exclusively pale in public. It’s almost frustrating. You can’t really get mad about it though, Dammek is under so much stress, he needs a moirail, not a matesprit. Plus, maybe Joey is right about all that stuff, he can be pretty bossy from time to time. 

“Xefros. Xefros!” Someone snapped their fingers in front of your face. You look up to see Tetrarch Dammek standing next to your desk, trying to get your attention. “Class is over now, are you going to come to lunch with me or stay here day dreaming.” He folded his arms. His tone was slightly annoyed, but you knew he was joking. At least, you hope he was joking.  
“Uh, Yeah I’m coming...” you grab your stuff and head to the cafeteria. You brush hands with Dammek a few times. You held in the temptation to hold his hand. He probably would not have cared anyway, it was completely normal for moirails to hold hands. Not to humans though. The high school you guys went to probably had the most inconsiderate students ever in it. Since you two were lowbloods on top of being trolls-which were the minority-it made you and Tetrarch Dammek the object of ridicule for most bullies. 

You enter the cafeteria and buy the gross school lunches. You then sit with Joey, Jude and Dammek. Dammek had put his hand on your thigh under the table, it made you blush. Hopefully no one saw. You were rather small compared to him. Not only was the Tetrarch taller than you, he was also wider than you. You’re not calling him fat, he’s just chubbier than the average troll. He’s pretty strong to be honest. In your opinion his body type contrasts well with yours. He was really hot. You want him to squeeze you so hard. Oh gog, how you’d love to just sit there and admire him all day. However, you have 3 more periods to go. 

You and Joey ran to your bus. Once you guys got on there was hardly any seats left. Dammek and Jude had gotten on the bus a little earlier so they got a seat together. Thankfully Joey found a seat so you wouldn’t have to sit next to a stranger. After a few minutes into the bus ride she turns to you.

“Why do you follow Dammek around like a lost puppy? He’s kind of rude.” 

“Like a what?” 

“Never mind, but why do you like him so much? I can only barely tolerate him.” She says, her tone is kind despite her questioning you. You could always find comfort in her voice, it is just so nice. 

“You don’t understand..” you mumbled, hoping she’ll leave you alone about this. Fortunately she did, she could tell when you were upset. You got off the bus at your stop. You walked to The Harleys’ house. You and Dammek were staying in their attic. You neatly placed your back on a chair, while Dammek just chucked his on the floor. You turned around at sound of the door locking. You see Dammek pulling the key out of the door after locking it. He was grinning. He stepped closer to you. You didn’t move, he stepped even closer to you. You blushed.

Dammek pressed his body against yours. He smirked. He pressed you up against the wall. Oh man, oh geez, you want this. You want him. He’s grinding on you. 

“Are you on your heat..?” You ask softly. He nodded. You could feel his bulge through his pants. You are almost being crushed by him, but you love it. You put your hands on his hips. You moaned every time he pressed against you. You could hear the old floorboards creak underneath you. You felt your bulge creep out of your sheath. Your bulge throbbed and your nook was wet. Dammek pulled you to the floor. He pulled off your pants and palms you through your underwear. You moaned loudly. 

“You’re so wet~.” Dammek teased. 

“Shut up you are too.” You responded. You drag your two fingers across his nook through his pants. He moaned. Loudly. That makes you grin. You pull off his pants and underwear. You reveal his swollen, throbbing, writhing bulge. You wanted him completely naked. You took off his hoodie, but stop at his binder. You didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. You’ve never seen him shirtless without it on. Surprisingly, he pulled it off, and oh my is he hot. He had large rumplespheres to match his heavier set body. It made you blush. His body was covered in scars. Mostly on his arms. Some from fights while other are from the results of some of the Tetrarch’s more twisted thoughts. It makes you sad just thinking about it. You wanted to make him feel good, especially right now while he’s on his heat. You’re assuming it’s just started so he’s probably going to be moody and have cramps later. You began to stick your fingers in his nook. You groped his rumplesphere with your other hand. Dammek mewled, and hell, was it loud. It filled you with joy and lust, because you did that to him. You continued with your hands. Dammek let out weak moans and whimpers. This made you feel confident. Oh so confident. You pull of your underwear and pulled your fingers out of him. You moved your hand to his other rumblesphere. You pressed your bulge into his nook. You groaned. You allowed him to adjust himself before you started thrusted into him. You pushed him down a little so he was laying on the floor. He pulled your hair and grabbed you by your horns, pulling you into a sloppy kiss. He nips at your bottom lip softly. “Harder~.” He moaned. You did as you were told. “G-good~... Good boy~...” Dammek purred shakily. He looked so needy it made you even more lustful feeling. You moved one hand of his breast and onto his horn, rubbing it at the base. His breathing hitched and he mewled. “Mmm~ harder!~.” He begged, there was a slight growl to his tone of voice, it made you shudder. “O-of course~... Master~.” You didn’t know how he would react to that, but he pulled you closer by your neck and he kissed you again. You bumped teeth with him and he began to move his tongue into your mouth. His grip on your neck tightened. It felt electric. After several minutes, Dammek is pushed over the edge, you followed soon after. You moan ‘master!’ extremely loud, despite him usually being more vocal than you. You filled his nook with genetic material, you could feel his nook tighten up around your bulge. He spewed genetic material all over your stomach. You both were panting. You pulled out of his nook and laid your head on his chest. You run your fingers over his lower stomach. It has a satisfying swell to it. You pressed down on the harder part of his abdomen, he gasped. You love it.

“We should get cleaned up.” He whispered. You sat up a little.  
“Sure.” You responded with a small smile. 

Dammek’s legs were a little shaky (so were yours but less so). You and Dammek made your way to the bathroom without being spotted by Joey or Jude. You snuggled up with him in the bathtub, cleaning off the liquids on your stomachs and hips. You then got dressed into clean clothes. He picked you up and caried you bridal style to the attic. You and him lied down in your (much cleaner) bed. You placed your arm around his waist and spooned him. You had decided to take a nap since tomorrow was the weekend. You purred contently and so did he. If only everyday was like this. You are his, and you always will be. You are glad.

You woke up and discovered that the warmth that had been next to you is gone. You turned to see that Dammek had left. You had let out a sigh and rubbed your eyes. You contemplated what had happened before your nap, and how sore it had left you. It was not the first time you and Tetrarch Dammek had done that. You couldn’t tell if that was a good or a bad thing. You recalled the many times you’ve pailed before. It was usually pretty rough, especially on his part. He’d bite your neck a lot. But you’re not saying that’s a bad thing. He’d always tell you that you guys are “only pale” and “it’s just practice, it doesn’t count as ‘real pailing’”. You think he was in denial. You’ve pleasured him before too, it kinda became apart of you being a butler for him. The whole subject made you shudder a little. You decided to try finding him. After checking a few other rooms, you found him in the living room sitting on the couch with Jude. He looks tired, and a little sick. When you sat down next to Dammek, you could smell pumpkin spice coming from him. It was arousing to you, but you wonder if Jude could smell it too. It’d be quite embarrassing if he asked what it was. Dammek’s face looked flushed, and he was grumbling under his breath.  
“Tetrarch Dammek, look at me for a second.” Once he does you place your hand on his forehead, he feels feverish. That was normal for having a heat. You wanted to snuggle up to him, but you felt like it’d be weird in front of Jude. “Do you need anything, a hot pack for your stomach maybe?” You placed your hand on his stomach and gave it a small rub. He nodded. You got up and heated a hot pack up in the microwave. It had lavender or something in it so it’s supposed to be calming or something. You place it on his stomach. He slumped back onto the couch. You ruffled his hair up slightly.  
“Hey Jude.” He smiled and waved at him slightly.  
“Hi.” He responded, looking across Dammek and at you. Jude leaned towards Dammek slightly, he grimaced ever so slightly. You knew he could now smell Dammek’s heat pheromones. You assumed it didn’t smell as good to humans.  
“Dammek why do you smell like that?” He asked, not being rude, just wondering. Dammek just got up and left.  
“Sorry about that..” you smiled sheepishly. You might as well follow Dammek. You stop him to the hallway near the attic. He looks super embarrassed. You can’t think of anything to say so you just hug him. The hug lasted for what seemed like forever. You bury your face into his chest. It felt like you were being enveloped in warmth. It was amazing. ‘I love touching him. Oops that sounds weird, don’t think that, Xefros,’ you thought to yourself. He started to pull away and you whined softly in response. He kissed you gingerly, it’s wonderful. You felt ecstatic, yet strangely relaxed. As the kiss deepens, you felt a growing warmth in your... area... You hoped Dammek wouldn’t notice, but oh did he. He purposely pressed his crotch to yours, slamming you against the wall. You let out a gasp and a groan. He ground on you could feel the wetness in your underwear. You might as well sell your soul to him because there is no possible way you are ever not going to be his. He means everything to you. You found his teeth sinking into your neck. He earned a soft mewl from you. He leaved a few more marks on your neck. He pulled away from your neck and you bumped your horns against his. This moment was magic. You know, until Joey walked in. You panicked and pushed Dammek off of you. You booked it as fast as you could to the attic. You were still panicking when you closed the door behind you. You could hear Dammek and Joey arguing in the hallway, then footsteps coming closer to the attic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He shouldn’t be doing that to you.”  
> “I-I know... it’s my fault...” you mumbled. Joey placed her hands on your shoulders and turned you so you were facing her.  
> “Xefros, not everything is your fault. I just don’t want him hurting you or...” she looks down and away from you. “Or touching you like that.” You wanted to tell her that you were ok with it and enjoyed it. You weren’t sure if that’d be even more of a disaster though. You decided to make an effort to explain. You mustered all the confidence you could and began to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was super short

You sat down on your bed and pulled you knees To your chest. You looked out the window in hopes of calming yourself. Your heart beat quicken as the footsteps got closer. the door to the attic opened. You whipped your head around to see who had entered, hoping it was Dammek. It wasn’t. Joey looked over to you with a slight worried expression. You shifted uncomfortably in your seat.  
“What was that?” Were the first words out of her mouth. Your eyes drift to the floor and away from her face. You just shrugged. That apparently wasn’t an acceptable answer for her. Joey sat down next to you and gently put her hand on your shoulder.  
“Xefros. What was that?” She wasn’t exactly pressing you to answer, but it still was making you uncomfortable.  
“Did you want him to do that?” She asked. You answered with a nod.  
“Are you sure..?”  
“Yeah... um... definitely.. yes.” You stumbled over your words. That might’ve made it look like you were lying. She brushed her her fingertips on you neck, lightly touching the bite marks.  
“He did this to you?” You nodded.  
“He hurt you?” You didn’t respond that time. You mean, he did hurt you, but you absolutely loved it.  
“He shouldn’t be doing that to you.”  
“I-I know... it’s my fault...” you mumbled. Joey placed her hands on your shoulders and turned you so you were facing her.  
“Xefros, not everything is your fault. I just don’t want him hurting you or...” she looks down and away from you. “Or touching you like that.” You wanted to tell her that you were ok with it and enjoyed it. You weren’t sure if that’d be even more of a disaster though. You decided to make an effort to explain. You mustered all the confidence you could and began to speak.  
“Joey, I, uh, I’m totally fine with him touching me like that. I trust Tetrarch Dammek more than anyone else and he’d never try to hurt me... even if moirails aren’t supposed touch each other like that and he sometimes makes me...” You were trailing off on the last part. You definitely said to much.  
“What?” Joey’s voice had become stern. The only thing you managed to say was ‘um’.  
“Dammek, can you come in here?” She called and crossed her arms. Dammek stepped through the doorway and turned to look at you two. He already looked annoyed. He sat down on the other side of you. He crashed down onto the bed so hard in made you jump a little.  
“So what do you want?” Dammek began rest his chin on your shoulder, his chest and stomach brushing against your back comfortably.  
“Don’t touch him.” Joey furrowed her eyebrows slightly.  
“I’ll do whatever I want to him.” Dammek retorted. He began wrapping his strong arms around your waist, pulling you closer to him. He flashed her a taunting grin, making sure to show his fangs.  
“Tetrarch, please.” You said softly to him, not wanting your friends to fight.  
“Xefros, will you just admit he isn’t a good friend?” Though Joey was asking you, she was staring daggers at Dammek.  
“What? I’m a bad friend?” Dammek was beginning to raise his voice.  
“Yeah, you are. You treat Xefros like he’s nothing. You hardly care about him.” You ducked you head down a little and clung onto Dammek’s hoodie.  
“It’s not like you’d know though! You never even tried to be friends with me! You just decided how you felt about me before you even met me.” Dammek replied. He had sat up and was looking down at Joey in a way you always thought was intimidating.  
“Guys, please stop fighting.” You began to shift away from Dammek more and station yourself in between them.  
“He deserves better.”  
“What, like you?” Dammek retorts again.  
“Well at least I don’t-“  
“You don’t what?”  
Joey stood up, you could tell she was about to leave.  
“Well at least I don’t have s-sex with my best friend!” She stormed out of the room, leaving you alone with Dammek. He sighed and looked down at the ground. Usually when he was arguing he could make himself seem threatening and angry during an argument, but afterwards he’d be all bummed out and sad.  
“Am I really a bad friend?” Dammek lied down on your bed. You moved over to him and placed you head on his chest, lying in between his legs.  
“Of course not... we just might have some problems we need to work out... like all friendships.” You look up at him and smile. You run your fingers up and down his plush thighs. Dammek ran his fingers through your hair gently. He took off his sunglasses, You’re pretty sure you’re the only one who’s seen his eyes. You looked down at you. Unfortunately his expression wasn’t happy. You two hadn’t practiced or written anything for your band recently. You noticed he’s becoming more and more withdrawn recently. You decided right now was a good time for a comforting pale session. You moved up a little more so you were closer to his face.  
“So, what’s on your thinkpan?” You asked, trying to creep your voice comforting and for the most part, happy. You smiled at him, which made him laugh softly. He looked for a moment.  
“Well... first off, Joey’s right, we shouldn’t be pailing if we’re moirails.” Dammek sighed. You heart sinks a little, you loved pailing him, but you try not to look too bothered by it. You nodded to let him know he can continue.  
“And I should probably try to apologize to Joey... ugh, I just wish I wasn’t in such a shitty mood all the him.”  
“Is it because of your heat?” You ask softly. Dammek brings his hands to his face and digs his claws into his skin.  
“No, it’s like all the time. I just constantly feel bad for no reason!” His voice had a soft growl to it. You light push his hands away from his face. He looked like he was going to cry.  
“Sorry..” you mumbled softly. Dammek looked incredibly confused. “Sorry for asking, I mean.” You continue. You bring your hands to his stomach and gently tuck your fingers under the fabric of his hoodie. You smile softly and kiss Dammek on the noise. He flinched slightly, then chuckled. Man, do you love that sound. You laid your head back down on his chest and you could hear a faint purr.  
“Dude, your hands are cold.” You proceeded you stick your hands farther up hid hoodie and brush your fingers over his grub scars. Dammek shuddered in response. He laughed again, purring louder. The pale session was a success. You love hearing him laugh, just like how he loves it when you smile. You rub his grub scars gingerly. He grins. Your heart swells.


End file.
